Patent literature 1 discloses a clip used for stretching and attaching a cover member to a cushion and so on. As shown in FIG. 3 of the same literature, a guide bar 13 is coupled to a side of a chuck 11, thereby enough flection of the guide bar 13 can be ensured. Such sufficient flection of the guide bar 13 may allow the wire to be more easily introduced into the hook 12 as understandable from FIGS. 6 and 7 of the same literature. Moreover, the hook 12 is coupled to a bottom side of the chuck 11 so that linear application of load to the clip 10 may be secured at a situation shown in FIGS. 2 and 7 and so on.
Patent literature 2 discloses a structure of a cord to be grasped by clips. As shown in FIG. 1 of the same literature, the block portions are coupled together by a joint 71 so that the longitudinal flexibility of the cord 8 shown in FIG. 1 may be secured.